


Можно найти летний день

by craftornament



Category: Knights of the Borrowed Dark Series - Dave Rudden
Genre: Anxiety, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Book 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Гривз переживает за Грея, вот сидит и переживает!Написано на челлендж sixdrabbles





	Можно найти летний день

-Иди спать, - посоветовал Грей. - Если будет что-то срочное, я тебя растолкаю.

У палатина Эдифиса Гривза на все были причины.  
Грей находился здесь:  
\- потому что Эдифис нуждался в помощнике, гарнизон в Заре никогда не был особенно велик;  
\- потому что палатину необходим был доверенный советник, в особенности советник, обладающий информацией о Милости и всем ирландском инциденте;  
-потому что у Эдифиса сердце ныло от идеи оставить друга в одиночестве госпиталя или, до чего могло дойти, в окованном железом подземелье, вместо того, чтоб забрать домой;  
\- и еще потому, что Грей, в отличие от большинства живых существ, был к Эдифису добр.

Были причины и на то, чтобы продолжать пялиться в экран. Эдифис недоразобрал сегодняшнюю порцию документов. А еще из Нидерландов сообщили о возможных потерях. Пока ни точных цифр, ни имен, поисковая группа обшаривала основательно прогоревшие развалины.

-Позже, - пожал плечами Эдифис. Когда закончатся рапорты, письма и накладные, вне зависимости от Голландии, которой сейчас нечем помочь.

Грей едва шевельнулся в своем кресле, не то кивнул, не то поежился. Посылать спать его Эдифис не стал. Очень квалифицированные и очень высокооплачиваемые специалисты оценивали стабилизирующий эффект дружеской компании значительно выше эффекта снотворного и, возможно, даже антидепрессантов. 

Среди прочих вещей (стиль боя, подход к выбору костюма, умение невзначай очаровывать людей) Грей позаимствовал у бывшего наставника способы справляться. Воображаемые доспехи, которыми можно защитить собственные страх и неуверенность.  
Тщеславие Эдифиса беззвучно пело от того, как Грей лепил себя по его подобию. Да еще и перед глазами Вивиан, потрясающе.  
В случае палатина доспехи давно преобразились в Гефестовы латы. Не просто броня, но оружие, позволяющее превзойти обычные человеческие силы и умения.  
В случае Грея доспехов не осталось.  
Франтовство, непринужденность, легкость жестов, - все, до мелочей, раскрошилось и пропало. Даже прическа больше не скрывала шрамы на лице.  
Неприкрытая, жгущая глаза правда, внутри и снаружи.  
И Грей оказался достаточно безрассуден, чтобы сражаться без доспехов.  
Он говорил об отставке, многократно. И все же оставался в Заре. И зажигал свечи. И боролся с громадой документооборота. И вот уже неделю дрался с самим Натаниэлем Гейлом, Эдифис не знал более сложного спарринг-партнера.  
И смотрел в глаза другим рыцарям.

Рассвет - лавина беспощадного, неотвратимого пламени, жаркого, как сердце звезды.  
Как-то при Эдифисе шестнадцатилетний Грэхэм Маккэррон низверг этот ад на многоногую, с десятками огромных когтей тварь. И глядел при этом в огонь так, будто тварь была не важна, будто сам он пришел просто погреться в солнечных отсветах, насладиться гипнотическим блаженством летнего дня.  
Рассвет все еще был здесь, под кожей устало уткнувшегося в ноутбук рыцаря. Немилосердное солнце. Уничтожающее себя, - Рассвет стоил дорого даже по шкале Эпитетов. Но где-то в глубине ревущего пламени, если повернуться правильной стороной, можно отыскать летний день. Жизнь в ордене- всегда попытка удержать баланс.

Прямо сейчас равновесие летело ко всем чертям, а предметы, и так с трудом удерживавшиеся на чашах весов, падали и катились в разные стороны.  
Бреши продолжали распахиваться, нужно было перераспределять людей, закрывая самые проблемные зоны (Эдифис уже представлял, кого пошлет в Амстердам, если все же понадобится).  
Палатин не знал, как оценить вес, потенциальную опасность Милости.  
Ему не хватало информации.  
Проще было станцевать польку с темным, чем вытянуть лишнее слово из Хардвиков, все время пытавшихся отколоться и устроить из Ирландии анклав с праздником непослушания.  
Что-то, он чуял, продолжало выбивать почву из-под ног Грея, как бы тот ни пытался устоять.  
(-Потому что оставалось только самому стать шпионом, чтобы убедиться, что Греем не управляет чужая воля. Потому что если все же управляет, рядом должен быть кто-то, кого Грею не одолеть).  
Но квалифицированные и высокооплачиваемые не находили причины, сам Эдифис не смог понять до сих пор, а значит, не знал, как помочь.  
Нехватка информации на войне часто смертельна.  
Пусть проклятые голландцы найдут наконец хоть кого-то.

Говорят, оружие которые предпочитает рыцарь, многое может рассказать о его характере, скрытых желаниях, опасениях и надеждах. У каждого наговора - своя форма, какое из солнц ты больше всего жаждешь видеть?  
Эдифис Гривз способен был одновременно обдумывать планы и тщательно заполнять требующие внимания бумаги.  
Он равно владел в бою обеими руками.  
И с одинаковой эффективностью пользовался набором своих непохожих наговоров, не полагаясь ни на один больше прочих.

Палатин откинулся на спинку кресла, через комнату изучая Грея - призрачные отсветы экрана, острые, сколотые углы (даже говорить с ним - как следить за взаимодействием грубо выточенных, то и дело стопорящих вращение шестерней), торопливые щелчки клавиатуры. Прежний Грей в этом месте вставил бы шутку, или хотя бы просто оторвался от набираемого текста и спросил, в чем дело. Эдифис не нуждался в прежнем Грее. Он нуждался в живом.

Эдифис постучал пальцами по столешнице. Что-то вроде медитации: соблюдай ритм, ни в коем случае не ускоряй темп, сосредоточься.  
Желания у него все же имелись. Те, которым он не позволял прогрызть латы изнутри и повлиять на решения или хотя бы облик палатина.  
У него в подчинении сражалась с хищной тьмой тысяча опасных солнечных бурь, заключенных в уязвимые человеческие оболочки.  
Его работа, будь оно все проклято, его священная обязанность состояла в том, чтобы (по возможности!) сохранить своих людей. Эдифис просто хотел, чтобы у него когда-нибудь появилась эта возможность.


End file.
